The Uniting of Final Fantasy and the Second Book!
by MysteryKnight
Summary: A story of two brothers who would kill each other if given the chance, bring back all the fantasy characters from the gamesThe second Book, Is about a boy who was born on a certain day and is belived to be an outcast for a reason who later becomes a Hero!
1. Prologue

Ok so this is a story thatimmediately ties all theFinal Fantasy's except#12. The script is good and may seem confusing at times but please give the story a chance. All the characters that were Entitled to this story are at the bottom of the page...

**_The Uniting of Final Fantasy_**

The world had come too close to destruction too many times before, however this time it would require the help of all the previous saviors…

All the evils had met already and had been planning a devious plan for centuries however they were all foiled by the Final Fantasy Hero's. 10 years, 10 long years had past since the last evil had been corrupted all the recent hero's were put to rest to sleep for eternity…or so they thought...

About 2-3 years later 2 great rivals were born, one with immense Evil Incarnate powers enough to lead to the destruction of the world, one with the powers to cure or even revive mankind and bring it back to serenity. These two were always at each other's throats even though they were brothers. When they reached about the age of teenagers each were already planning something huge and Destructive while the other planned on a more civilized idea but just as big. About their whole adult lives they spent putting this idea to use each aware of the others plan…And this is where our story begins…

---------------------------------------------------------Introduction-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Righteous Hero-"Arise great hero's of might and magic, show your loyalty and forever grace the true Twilight power and arise once again among the living!"

(A Flash of White Light)

(A large group of people begin to fall from the Twilight creating a mass of 22 people witch gather around each other in quizzical faces and voices)

Righteous Hero-"I have summoned you to simply have you do not just mine but the Twilights bidding as well." 

"For you see my dark brother has a diabolical plan to not just enslave the world, but possibly destroy it. All of mankind will suffer under his reign as well as you and many others you care about."

Cloud-"So why summon us?

Righteous Hero-That is a good question…the main reason I chose you of all the people that had fallen or were alive was because you…were legends.

Knight-So you want us to destroy your own brother for you…that seems a bit…unjust.

Righteous Hero-Nay it is not unjust to slay the greater evil…I will even lead you to this task and train you and introduce you to **_The New World Order_**!

Squall-"Now wait just a minute! I think we should explore the new region and restart our lives on our own, to give us a chance and somewhere to go if we cant go anywhere else.

(A crowd of agreements swarm the cave like castle area they were in)

Righteous Hero-"Silence!" (The room hushes) "I have thought about this and I agree on all your parts I have also come to realize that none of you had ever met, thus I give as much time as needed to restart your lives, get to know each other better, Train with each other and then report back to me when prepared. I can imagine this may take weeks maybe even months but please do hurry as much as you can as my brother lies to the East in a dark forsaken land…preparing his forces just as we are now.

Rinoa-"Just one more question!"

Righteous Hero-Yes…

Rinoa-"What is your name?"

Righteous Hero-"It is Zelgladis and my brothers is Fajeduln (vache-duln)

* * *

The Characters! 

Evil Good

FF1:Chaos, Knight, White Wizard

FF2:Emperor, Frioniel, Maria

FF3:Dark Cloud, Mknight, Sage

FF4:Rubicant, Cecil, Fosoya

FF5:Neo-X-Death, Barts, Reina

FF6:Kefka, Locke,Terra

FF7:Sephiroth, Cloud, Tiffa

FF8:Omega Weapon, Squall, Rinoa

FF9:Necron, Zidane, Garnet

FF10:Sin, Tidus, Yuna

FF11:Dark Knight, Bard

If you like Final Fantasy enough to make your own character and your own story line try visiting www. silentorb. proboards75 .com/ allows the creation of your Final Fantasy Characters!


	2. Chapter 1 The Restart

--------------------------------------------------------**Chapter 1-The Restart**--------------------------------------------------------

As the hero's departed from the cave like castle interior, they found them selves in a beautiful landscape witch was mountainous and had several water falls all leading to the center of the mountains. Almost everyone was amazed at the beutaful sight. There was just one path-a spiral- that led down to a crevice in the mountains. Zellgladis stepped out of the castle like cave…

Zelgladis:"How do you like my home?" Raising his arms up as to grace the land he adored

All the female Characters at once-"It's beautiful!"

Zelgladis:"Now try to make your way to the base of the mountain but be for warned there are many dangerous creatures roaming about these lands. So take good care of your selves while protecting one another…"

(The Hero's depart watching in awe as they watch their surroundings while not paying attention to what's in front of them, Yet they make it safely to the bottom.)

Zelgladis thinks to himself-"Watch and learn the ways of war and over come the enemy's tactics, Vanquish the forces of evil yet do not get too out of hand…"

The Hero's depart each other at the bottom of the mountain trying to find a good destination for a home, as they settle the forces of evil begin to plan and work months ahead of the Light Hero's. Months pass and not one disruption to the trainquillity of peace until at Paladin's home…

(A forest back round with a temperate grassland in the night)

It was quiet at the house, with the fireplace going through the night when a loud bang as pressure hit the wings of a beast flew over the house

Paladin rushes to get his equipment as to discover what the terrible noise was and evacuates the house to get a good look at what was coming his way…

The Paladin stood in horror almost dropping his weapon as he stared into the eyes of his winged foe in the night sky…

Days past when the hero's realized that Paladin had not shown his face for quite some time as he was usually a lively fellow. When the hero's went to investigate some of the female characters shrieked in horror while the bard simply sang in a low sad tune as they discovered the burnt down home and the sword of a faith full warrior laid at their feet…

* * *

Evil Good 

FF1 Chaos, Knight, White Wizard

FF2 Emperor Frioniel, Maria

FF3 Dark Cloud Paladin, Sage

FF4 Rubicant Cecil, Fosoya

FF5 Neo-X-Death Barts, Reina

FF6 Kefka Locke, Terra

FF7 Sephiroth Cloud, Tiffa

FF8 Omega Weapon Squall, Rinoa

FF9 Necron Zidane, Garnet

FF10 Sin Tidus, Yuna

FF11 Dark Knight, Bard

If you like Final Fantasy enough to make your own character and your own story line try visiting www. silentorb. proboards75 .com/ allows the creation of your Final Fantasy Characters!


	3. Chapter 2 The Search

Chapter Two-The Search-Part 1

Word had gotten around quickly of Paladins disappearance… The only person that hadn't herd was Zelgadis on top of the mountain. When the Hero's realized they sent the fastest of the hero's among them, to Zelgladis's castle. The Hero was Zidane… As he made his way up the spiral path to the castle he encountered many other things that no one had come across before…

As Zidane climbed the path many traps were sprung within each step. Spikes to the side and from the floor evading each trap, evading each spike he was doing well that is until he encountered divine beast…a White Dragon. Of course any thing the size of a dragon is extremely comparable to the size of a 16 year old teenage boy. In pure fear Zidane sped past the beast ignoring all the traps that may have come up, He passed up every thing that was ever considered fearful to him and focused on the beast. Dodging flame after flame, claw after claw to avoid the dangers of the beast that had chased him up the mountain. Before Zidane even realized it he almost ran off the edge of the tip of the mountain before he turned into a slide and went into the castle…

In the castle Zidane ran into the main corridor and spun around wildly wondering witch direction to turn to find Zelgladis. Instead Zelgladis met Zidane and blocked the dragon's way to Zidane. The Dragon tried to bite viscously at Zidane instead the voice of Zelgladis rose over the beast and then calmed the beast with a bit of magic. So it turned out that the dragon was in fact tame and had obeyed every command that had been given by Zelgladis however before Zidane had given him the information…a thought went through his head. "What if Zelgladis **_Was _**the evil brother and had ordered the tame dragon to kill one off at a time, It would explain why he has his home in a cave…"

With this thought in mind Zidane had to ask if weather or not he had heard the whereabouts of Paladin.

Zelgladis looked at Zidane strangely and questioned him if Paladin was in fact well. Zidane had told the story of what they found and had been truthful of his quizzical manor toward Zelgladis. He was pleased to hear this in fact and did like that he had been straight forward of his thoughts however he reassured Zidane and commanded the dragon to take the both of them back to where Zidane had come from, From there they would start a search party…

Chapter Two-The Search Party-Part 2

The search started out at the entrance to the mountains. Each Hero was to search every crevice of the forest he lived near. Squall and Rinoa were to investigate the East side of the forest while Cloud and Tifa investigated the center of the forest and Zidane and Garnet investigated the West side. Mean While Yuna and Tidus went with Cecil and Fosoya to search near the mountains, Knight and White Wizard went with Barts and Reina to look closer to the village incase of a abduction some how took place and also Locke, Terra, Frionel, Maria as well as Zelgladis went to search in the deepest territory of the forsaken brother…Bard and Sage stayed back just in case Paladin somehow showed up near his house.

The Plan was set, Every one would rally up at the base of the mountain in exactly one hour on each side, If nothing was found they would do an all out search near the brothers castle or worse…raid it.

Minuets past Cloud and Tifa hadn't found any thing and were planning on rallying to the mountain as well as Squall and Rinoa. Zidane and Garnet stayed a little longer but eventually rallied back as well. Yuna and Tidus as well as Cecil and Fosoya had already given up on finding their lost comrade. Knight and White Wizard as well as Barts and Reina had rallied at the mountain and were waiting for their last group…the hero's hope rested with Zelgladis and the rest of the party.

Their hope was demolished as Zelgladis returned with nothing everyone was devastated, no one was nearly prepared to raid the castle or even come close to it. Yet a plan was a strategy as well so they prepared for all out war when tremendous beating of wind hitting the wings of a beast grew louder and louder drawing nearer and nearer. Could this be it, could this be the beast hat had Paladin drawn to his knees…It in fact was not just any winged beast, It was Chaos…

Chaos had a firm grip on something or more like someone who was loosely hanging from Chaos's talon, he was still alive! The group immediately prepared for battle as Chaos landed. Paladin was thrown from Chaos as the impact of the landing was solid and burst the wind around him with the flap of his wings. Zelgladis knew this would be too much for the group as fatigued as this would require some help so he summoned his tamed dragon. The reptile seemed bigger than when last Zidane had acknowledged it and began a ferocious battle Chaos allowing the hero's to escape with Paladin.

The battle of the dragon and Chaos had lasted for some time now, the hero's were at the town allowing the nearest infirmary to mend his wounds as the hero's watched the battle from afar witnessing the bites and spells of Chaos and the searing pain that the dragon had withstood…It was clear the dragon was losing.

Zelgladis being aware that his loyal pet dragon was indeed about to fall in combat, riled up the city guards and led a worthy force of archers and swords man into the fray. Chaos still in midst combat with the sturdy dragon was almost in awe at the size of the force that was heading his way and quickly fled from combat after applying a fierce blow to the dragon that made it slam into the mountain causing a rock slide to fall around the dragon. Zelgladis was in shock as well as frenzied and snatched the nearest bow and began firing to no avail and eventually gave up his rage and went to help his pet dragon.

The City was doing all they could to mend both the dragon and Paladin back to full health. Zelgladis, still enraged about the conflict between Chaos and his dragon swore revenge against the mighty Daemon Chaos…So where this chapter comes to a close…

Evil------------------------Good

FFI:Chaos,------Knight, White Wizard

FFII:Emperor-------Frioniel, Maria

FFIII:Dark-Cloud----Paladin, Sage

FFIV:Rubicant--------Cecil, Fosoya

FFV:Neo-X-Death---Barts, Reina

FFVI:Kefka------------Locke, Terra

FFVII:Sephiroth---------Cloud, Tiffa

FFVIII:Omega-Weapon-Squall, Rinoa

FFIX:Necron-----------Zidane, Garnet

FFX:Sin----------------Tidus, Yuna

FFXI:-------------------Dark Knight, Bard

If you like Final Fantasy enough to make your own character and your own story line try visiting www. silentorb. proboards75 .com/ allows the creation of your Final Fantasy Characters!


	4. Chapter 3 All Out War

Chapter-3-All-Out-War

The time was nearing…Paladin and Zelgladis's dragon was almost at full health…all they needed now was a plan…

The plan was short and not very well thought out. They were to take whatever could fly and first assault the base by air then once taken out the defenses they land and force enter the castle. Every one was included on this plan except Paladin and the dragon yet however they both desired to be in this conflict and urged that they have a part. There was little argument over who went where and who did what because there was little choice over Zelgladis's role witch of course was to raid the sleeping chamber and defeat Fajeduln.

Every thing was planned, now all they needed was good equipment. With the gold they had they eagerly bought all that was needed for their attack. They planned on raiding the next day.

(In the night at the inn of the town.)

Paladin was violently shaking; he was twitching and looked to be in serious pain as he slept. No one was awake to witness what was happening to Paladin so no help came. His spine shook with force that it caused him to bend in his sleep. Sweat was pouring off his own head as the pain seemed to do nothing but get worse. His white armor and gleaming sword lay next to him waiting for the arrival of Paladins essence.

(Day Break –Dawn-)

Every one had their equipment on they were all prepared for war, all except Paladin…They waited a while for him when he finally came out exhausted and cringing from the pain in his sleep. Everyone was ready and ignored Paladin's looks as they departed for war….

It was in mid flight, the castle coming in to sight as the trees from below whistled while the air beat against its branches. Every one had their plans; it was time to make a move. The castle seemed almost defenseless from far away nothing shot at them nothing happened until they got close…Cloud and Tifa had charged with the flying mechanical plane reached the orthocenter and collided with the ground allowing Cloud and Tifa to reach the east main gate side, arrows were flying everywhere along with large beam spells. Mean while Squall and Rinoa had striked on the west main gate side, and were suffering the same barrage. Zelgladis and Paladin, Cecil and Tidus were charging the gate on foot and were under fire as well near the large black castle and the trees alike. Yuna, Garnet, Terra were assaulting the spire of the castle, this would stop the incantations. Knight and white wizard were riding Fosoya and with Barts and Reina by their side flying in from behind taking out the remaining defenses. Zidane, Locke, Sage and Maria were to scale the wall and counter the enemy from the inside. Bard was riding a mechanical flying device playing Battle Cry music for his side.

The Fight went on for hours it seemed the enemy was regaining their grip from the surprise attack and were bolstering their forces with more and more men. The spire was successfully destroyed and the west gate had been unlocked but their forces could not get through…when suddenly Zelgladis's White Dragon flew in, it was fully recovered, and blew a large hole into the middle section of the gate. The remaining forces on ground went inside while the flying forces attacked the defenses. Zelgladis was leading the force straight towards the resting halls, Cloud, Squall, Paladin, Rinoa, Tifa, Zidane, Barts, Sage, Maria, Cecil, Tidus were following the commands of Zelgladis. Zelgladis arrived at the open door of the resting hall and Zelgladis went in. The doors slammed shut and so did all the other doors in the hall with the rest of the hero's. Paladin stayed at the door while the rest went around scavenging for a way in, when suddenly Paladin started laughing maniacally. Every one turned and looked with questioned faces…

Paladin-"Do you know how long I have been wearing that armor? Its been quite some time sense I last wore something else…" his voice seemed deeper than usual almost demonic…

Paladin-"I thought I might try something new…" suddenly his armor seemed to bulk and began to expand past his size. The armor ripped and revealed black spikes, his sword glowed white then gleamed black and began to change into a scythe, his helm slowly turned black and withdrew two long horns out of the side of his helm…it was obvious that Paladin was no longer a Paladin but instead a Black Knight.

The battle began with a slip of Black Knights hand un leashing a fire ball and landing a hit on Cloud. There was no turning back for Paladin he was officially Evil…

Mean while in the resting chambers Zelgladis pounded on the wall trying to open the door once more, unaware of what had become of Paladin…

Suddenly a voice sounded off from the walls of the cylinder room.

?-"Welcome brother, it seems you're in quite a bind…"

Zelgladis instantly recognized the voice it was indeed his brothers.

Zelgladis-"You...You will pay for what you've done to these people, You will not spread evil across the land!"

Fajeduln-"And you pose a threat to my plans, I think not.

Zelgladis swung his sword but Fajeduln seemed to move instantly…

Zelgladis-"What trickery is this?"

Fajeduln laughs-"It's my new invention, I call it the hologram. It makes it seem like someone is there but actually is elsewhere."

Zelgladis knew it was pointless to attack further on. All he could do was hope that his men would burst through and save his team.

A ferocious battle was going on between Dark Knight and the rest of the team…There seemed like no one was going to win. When suddenly the building seemed to shake, The rocks on the ceiling began to crumble. A Dragon crashed through the roof and began clawing at its enemy wich was about the same size as it and took off flying again.

The floor was broken There was no sight of Dark Knight and all eyes were on Zelgladis who was now coming their way through the ruins.

Zelgladis-"Retreat…There is nothing here for us now, my brother has escaped…

If you like Final Fantasy enough to make your own character and your own story line try visiting www. silentorb. proboards75 .com/ allows the creation of your Final Fantasy Characters!


	5. Chapter 4 The Oracle

Chapter-4-The Oracle-Part-1

Since the last battle at Forlorn Keep, everyone was at a loss of what they were supposed to do. Even Zelgladis was at a loss for a while…

It was dusk and every one sat around a campfire in front of the ruined Building that was once called Forlorn Keep. They were doing one last excavation of the shattered keep. They had come across nothing for a while until Zelgladis came across a shattered piece of colored glass. Strangely enough the glass resembled a small person with a brown hat that looked as if it belonged to a wizard and small blue robes and the words printed above were "The Oracle of Life". Yet it was only a fraction of a piece of glass, it wasn't put together well enough to identify what it really was……suddenly Zelgladis looked as if he had a deliberate idea. Zelgladis called for the only person that would even recognize something that resembled the piece of glass.

Zelgladis called for Zidane's assistance immediately and requested that he look closely at the shattered glass…Zidane only had to look for about two minuets or less when he realized who it looked like

Zelgladis-"Does it look like anything you would recognize Zidane?"

Zidane-"Not really, it just looks like a short mage and…wait…is…that Vivi?"

Zelgladis looked astounded and excited because this could be their only lead. Zidane gave a full description of Vivi though little was found out other than the image on the glass…Zelgladis wanted more he needed to find out what his brother was after! They examined the keep even closer than they had before, when Cecil reported his findings to Zelgladis, he had sage and Zidane examine it closely maybe they could get a lead from it…or it could be deceiving.

The glass had been in fact helpful for it showed the exact destination of where this so called oracle was. Apparently it was hard to believe that a Black Mage had survived this long and was considered the Oracle of Life, yet it was there only lead…and their only hope of finding Fajeduln.

-------------------------------------------------------------Part 2---------------------------------------------------------------

The Hero's set out to a place called Staggers Point, no-one knew why it was called this but some believe it is because of its narrow path ways. Staggers point was now inhabited by monsters, more particularly Ogres…

As the Hero's climbed Staggers Point they did in fact encounter ogres and discovered that they were loyal to Fajeduln, this angered Zelgladis for it was bad enough that Fajeduln had the forces he had now.

They approached the tip of the mountain, which was at least 10-15 feet tall; Zelgladis's first glance at the top was excruciatingly bad. It looked as if Fajeduln had personally taken the privilege to destroy the oracle for there was a ruined shack that was not only on fire but the side was hanging off by a shred…

Zelgladis ravaged through the ruins yet again, when he heard the screams of what seemed to be a young kid. Zelgladis rushed over to where the voice could be heard and constantly told the voice to keep shouting.

The voice had indeed shouted louder and faster so Zelgladis and the rest of the people could find him. Suddenly Zelgladis saw the brim of a yellow hat that was used by a wizard. Zelgladis quickly removed the rock with a portion of his strength and revealed a short wizard dusting himself off. He was quietly complaining about the invasion of his house and privacy when he looked up and met eyes with Zidanes. His eyes shot open and shouted "Zidane!" with such surprise that it made nearly everyone jump. Zidanes only response was "so you're a oracle now huh?" and began into a long conversation between how and when he became the oracle. Zelgladis grew tired of the conversation and went straight to the point interrupting the whole conversation. "Where is the leader of the group that attacked you…Vivi was it?" Vivi responded "Well if that's the whole reason you came I'll tell you that he went up to 'Griffins Point' he must be heading to Roj the floating castle where his true home is."

This would explain the dragons and the ogres that are under the command of Fajeduln and also why Fajeduln retreated to the mountains instead.

Vivi had one last request before the group left. "Would you allow me to follow you for I have no where else to go." Zelgladis's only response was a nod…


	6. Chapter 5 To Griffin Point!

I know it took me a while to come up with the next chapter, but I hit a serious writer's block for a long time. I also got Vivi's character from my friend Riddlesinmercury who was Spam 045.

Chapter-5-To Griffin Point!

It was a long trail up the mountain along the path and to the griffin's nest which was a task in it's self. They ran into minor enemies that could easily be struck down, the path was in sight.

Vivi-"Be quiet!"

Zelgladis was startled by the small and strong voice that came from the little mage.

Vivi- "There is a beast along this path that may still be asleep unless we already woke it with the loud chatter of this group."

Zelgladis was dumbfounded, A 'beast'. All he could think of was another dragon, how many dragons _are_ there?

From that point the group traveled in a long row with no sound, except the sound of their foot-steps. They approached a cave that seemed to be small and empty.

Zelgladis- "Vivi, you seem to know the land well, should we explore this cave?"

Vivi- "Are you all _mad_!-he whispered so only a few people could hear him-"This is the beast's cave!"

Everyone was startled by the loud snarl that came from inside the cave.

Vivi- "Oh great, now you've gone and woken it. I suggest we start running or we prepare for battle, which again is mad!"

Zelgladis- "No, we stay and fight! Prepare your selves!" He shouted not only to let the 'beast' know that they were there but to alarm everyone else.

Vivi "Oh very well then, buy me some time to work on a spell."

Another snarl came from in the cave and the sound of step, after step, after step, after step. It was a four legged beast with a feline body from the sound of the steps.

Suddenly a large tail with a stinger on the end wiped out and lashed Zelgladis in the chest blowing him back about two feet next to the edge. The beast emerged it self, and revealed a large-Four legged-Winged-Stinger tailed-Feline that resembled a lion.

As Zelgladis recovered from the first initial hit and got on his own two feet again he shouted…

Zelgladis-"A _manticore?_!"

A bolt of lightning hit the ground next to the manticore. All eyes on Vivi whose eye's were glowing bright yellow and bolts of electricity flowing around him.

Vivi-"Im not ready yet! Keep him distracted!"

The tail lashed out again and hit Zelgladis clear across the chest and blew him off the cliff, which he managed to get a hold of the edge before being blown too far. His chest hit the hard rock of the sandstone cliff; he struggled to keep his grip on the edge.

Many of the final fantasy hero's were deadlocked in battle with the manticore, but it was pointless it wasn't doing anything at all.

Zelgladis shrieked in terror as he lost his grip with his left hand and couldn't get back a hold of the edge.

Zelgladis-"Some one help me!" he said with an exhausted voice.

Zidane quickly leaped down and lent out a hand for Zelgladis and lifted him up over the edge. Another glance at Vivi revealed he was almost done. Thick Bolts of pure electricity hummed around the little wizard with such force that it seemed that it would implode. Vivi was now glowing, not just his eye's anymore but instead his whole body. Zelgladis thought of one of the only abilities he could do. He raised his left gauntlet and with a booming voice, shouted… "Light Javelin!" At the voice a white ball formed in his palm and he thrusted it at the manticore. The manticore shrieked in pain and stumbled backwards, Vivi was now at the peak of his power.

"Ready!"

He took one step back and let the electricity flow through his fingertips. As each bolt of electricity left his finger tips he finished it off with one last powerful jolt and brought his hands together and lunged forward launching the jolt which hit directly in the center of the manticore's chest knocking it down to the ground and frying it, and ending its life.

"Well done Vivi, Well done!" announced Zelgladis

The rest of the party walked up to the mound of griffins and got on the backs and flew into the sky. Zelgladis and Vivi were the last to leave.

Zelgladis-"There's only enough room for me on this griffin, sorry Vivi but it appears that you have to stay behind."

Vivi-"Again you talk non-sense, do you forget that im a mage?"

Vivi walked over to the edge of the cliff and simply walked off the edge, but didn't fall…

Zelgladis-"I _have_ underestimated you Vivi, you're a greater Mage than I thought you were if you can walk on air!"

End of chapter 5---------


	7. Chapter 6 Air Battle

Chapter 6-Air Battle

As the hero's flew over the heads of many, the castle was still miles away. There was enough time for everyone to have a nice long conversation or time to battle.

Zelgladis flew in front of the flank and stayed ahead of everyone else, when Vivi came up to his side he barely noticed him.

"We are approaching the castle within a close distance; it should come into view any second now."

Almost on command the castle did in fact appear. Zelgladis laughed to himself and shook his head in astonishment.

He looked ahead and saw a bright light; at first he thought it was the sun. Then it started getting larger, larger and larger, until he realized it was a large fire ball. He didn't have enough time to react and it hit him dead on. He flew off the griffin and started free falling unconsciously to the ground. The griffin came by and missed him as he still fell; the ground was getting closer when Zelgladis became conscious again. He had to think fast and come up with something. He put his fingers to his mouth and blew hard to whistle, the whistle was different it very loud and high pitched. The beating of wings came closer and closer when the Silver dragon flew low and caught Zelgladis in his last few moments of falling.

He was shook by the close impact with the floor and regained a calm and steady stature. He flew back to the elevation of the rest of his friends and searched the sky furiously. He could see nothing, instead his dragon let out a roar and thrust it-self towards a target that Zelgladis couldn't see. Suddenly the beast came into view, Chaos again.

At first he tried to retreat but the dragon urged on. A large orb surrounded Chaos and Zelgladis and seemed to lock out everyone else. Zelgladis had to come up with something but felt helpless as it swooped down and tackled its enemy. The fight seemed to be against the dragons mostly until Zelgladis thought of a strategy. The dragon swooped low again and struck Chaos across the chest. At the same time Zelgladis leaped off the silver dragon and on the back of Chaos's neck. He only had enough time to strike once, and thrust his blade in between the scales of the large beast. Chaos screamed in pain and lashed at Zelgladis on his neck, he thrust his shoulders to the left and to the right trying to shake Zelgladis off. Instead Zelgladis jumped off and landed on his dragon.

It went for another strike but instead Chaos attacked Zelgladis, not the dragon. A large claw swept across his chest lifting him into the air, before falling he grabbed onto the dragons tail. As his dragon flew, the tail wept around almost wildly ending with one last swish launching Zelgladis into the air onto the back of Chaos.

This was Zelgladis's only chance at actually striking down Chaos, he stood up carefully regaining his posture and darted toward the head. When he reached the head he leaped into the air with a extra boost from Chaos's wing and brought down his sword right through the skull and through the jaw of Chaos and quickly jumped off and putting his blood stained sword into one of the wings and went all the way to it's base. He landed back on his dragon and watched as Chaos plummeted at least 50 feet to the ground. Zelgladis flew away toward the now open castle and joined his friends. Vivi quickly commented when he came back.

"I could have broken the shield, but thought you wanted the glory of that battle." He said with what Zelgladis thought was a smile, but couldn't tell.


	8. Chapter 7 The Siege

I am sorry for the long wait; I've been at several writer's blocks and decided that there will be a second part to the legend stories. That's right the story of five different legends into one book. First is Zelgladis, then it is Tirath, then three others that all have to do with the story line of every legend.

Chapter 7-The Siege

The castle was in sight. Everything would happen on this one day, everything was set. The guard was already defeated by the warriors and they were headed to the forbidden floating castle, Einden Keep.

Zelgladis flew on his dragon, different from everyone else. There was no plan really; no one could come up with a good one. So they all decided on going head first into battle. The castle was gigantic and the gates looked to be 8 inch thick steel. The rest was all one large steel casing. The hero's landed with nothing to worry about; there was no one there to attack them.

"How are we going to get past the wall?" Zelgladis's eyes went to Vivi who seemed to be the mastermind of the group now.

"The only thing we can do to get past the gate I can think of, by brute force. Please stand back." Vivi raised his hands so that his palms were facing the sky. Suddenly arrows flew from inside the castle at the gate. Everyone side-stepped and guarded Vivi. Arrows were flying everywhere; matters seemed no worse until a dark figure leapt over the gate and onto the battle field.

"Black Knight!" Zelgladis shouted to alarm everyone. Vivi was chanting now, all of Vivi's focus was on Vivi's hands which glowed bright red. The sky grew dark, the clouds turned red, a storm of some kind was brewing. Vivi raised his hands toward the sky and continued chanting.

"This will take a while, buy us more time!" shouted Vivi. Zelgladis dove into a fight with Black Knight and began to duel him.

There were three battles, one with the archers of the castle guards and the other with the gate and then Black Knight raged on. The sky grew darker and darker, and more crimson then any thing Zelgladis had seen, after slice after slice from the fearful knight's scythe, it finally nailed him in the left shoulder knocking him back and causing Zelgladis to go in a rage full fury as well. The fight never seemed to end, no one was winning any battle's, save for Vivi's…

"Zelgladis, run NOW!"

Zelgladis heard the command and darted off and dove out of the way. The deep dark voice of a chaotic knight chuckled and then commented on what was happening.

"Do you really think you can bypass this wall? Hah! I'll never live the day that happens!" he shouted

Vivi almost grinned and said "Then that day must be now."

Vivi thrusted his hands down to his waist still with his palms up-ward, it sounded like thunder and everyone looked up to find large meteors falling from the atmosphere. Zelgladis let a short laugh "Doomsday Vivi? Well if you called for it." He said with a shrug. The meteors did more than collide with the wall and gate; it also smashed the whole inner section of the castle. Vivi was worn out, and it seemed that the arrow volleys stopped on impact. Black Knight was nowhere to be seen except for his helmet lying at the foot of Zelgladis.

"I will enter alone, and confront the evil that lies inside this castle. Surely he was shaken by that spell." Said Zelgladis as he approached the keep and walked through the large hallway that the meteor opened…


	9. Chapter 8 The Final Battle:Plus!

Chapter-8-Part-1-Final-Battle Plus!

Zelgladis entered his brother's inner sanctum; the guards were defeated with minor attacks and were taken down with ease.

As Zelgladis approached his brother in the arena like sanctum they both prepared for battle, this would be it once and for all…

Zelgladis charged with his sword in one hand as he leapt into the air plummeting onto his brother's blade with both hands. Suspended in the air by balancing all his weight onto the tip of his blade forced Fajeduln to his knees, Zelgladis performed a minor ritual which began by Zelgladis raising his left hand from the sword carefully balancing his weight with one hand and with a ball of divine light surging from his left palm slowly forming a Javelin. With the words shouted "Mighty Javelin!" he thrust his divine weapon at his brother…

Seeing the ball of light form in Zelgladis's hands he quickly let his sword slide away from his brothers and rolled out of the way upon the arrival of the Javelin.

They both went into a stance again preparing for an attack. Suddenly Zelgladis threw Fajeduln off guard by casting his sword aside and forming his arms as if he were going to clap, however his hands had never met. Slowly a ring of flame sprawled between his hands and formed a disc of fire. He hurled the disc at his brother.

Fajeduln ducked to dodge the disc and then charged forward to lunge at Zelgladis when the disc had circumnavigated around the room and started to head back to Zelgladis whom now had his sword in hand. The disc hit Fajeduln knocking him to the floor but quickly got back on his feet. The disc had singed his armor and had started to smolder.

Fajeduln used his smoldering armor to his advantage combining his malevolent powers with the burns…Fajeduln was doing a ritual of his own to make him stronger, faster and bigger by turning himself into a beast that had no shred of humanity left and relied on pure strength to overcome its enemy's…a daemon…

Zelgladis tried with all his might to barrage his foe which was shielded by a fiery force field but to no avail…his brother would become Daemonic…

Part-2-Final-Battle

Fajeduln erupted with anger, combusting in flames and growing to the size of a giant. He tossed his sword out of the way and slammed the ground, raising a funnel of blazing lava. The lava started to die out and form one large sword. For the first time Zelgladis was afraid of his brother…

Out side Vivi, sensed something was wrong, that and the fact that the heat raised by almost 40-50 degrees. Vivi started pacing, pondering about the events that could be happening at the moment. Suddenly Vivi grew scared and had a bleak look to his face; he mumbled under his breath the word "Demon…" he ran fast to the inside of the castle.

Vivi arrived, watching a deadlocked battle vs. a giant demon and an ordinary paladin. The demon swung his blade faster than Zelgladis could move, constantly rolling on the floor and being knocked back by the force behind the blade. Vivi shouted out to Zelgladis, nearly catching Zelgladis off guard and the infernal sword slamming next to him.

"Thank the gods you came Vivi, please help me!"

"Yes thank the gods, but my powers cannot help you here, except one."

Vivi stood back and started chanting. Zelgladis was still dodging all that he could, still getting hit by the blade and throwing him against the wall. He hit the wall hard and collapsed to the floor, spit out blood and shouted…

"If your going to do something do it-"Zelgladis started gagging and coughing.

He was cut off as Vivi finished his chant, Zelgladis began to float in the air, still coughing and bleeding.

"The blood that will be taken must be repaid…"

Zelgladis stopped bleeding, and coughing, instead he was out of breath now, wings started sprouting from his back, and he too started growing in size. His eyes grew bleak, and his sword turned white. The demon and the newly formed angel were the same size. One evil and the other holy. There were no words spoken, just an instant impact as the demon charged at the angel. Sparks flew from each slash that the fight raged on, the demon thrusted the sword in front of him and spun in a large circle quite slowly. The angel on the other hand flew into the air and pointed the sword at him, and then dive bombed him. Almost at the exact same second the demon raised his sword and blocked the attack with mighty sparks that burned through the ground.

The fight raged on for what seemed like hours on end. The sparks flew so constantly that the hole in the ground started forming a peak, with the only plot of land was below where the demon and the angel were deadlocked in combat. The brothers were too evenly matched, and both let one mighty blow at each other and knocked each other back a couple of feet. They both floated across from each other. The demon stood on the peak while the angel floated a few feet away. The demon spun in a circle and held out his sword at arms length at the angel and at the same time the angel charged at the demon.

At in instant everything seemed to slow down. The two brothers stood less then a centimeter away from each other. One sword penetrated both sides, one flaming sword, the other glowing white. The flaming sword was in the center of the angel and the white sword was in the center of the demon. Blood was spraying from the blades, but the fight still raged on, both pushed harder on the swords until both were on the hilts of each other's sword.

The two fighters's slowed down and less blood flowed through, both were too weak to fight any more. The angel leaned against the demon, while the demon leaned against the angel, still putting all their might into the swords when there were no more signs of struggle. Vivi stood, honorably underneath the two now dead warriors and decided something to him-self.

"Let all remember, the duel against the Depths of Fire and the Twilights holiest and daemonic fighters Zelgladis and Fajeduln." He said with a chant and turned the two dead fighters into stone to make a monument. So all could remember the Day of the Destroyer and the Savior!


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue:

After the Day of the Destroyer and the Savior things calmed down, the hero's went off to their homes and relaxing and getting their lives back.

Mean while in a town far away a boy was born on the same day, a silver haired boy named Tirath. The boy was later thought to be either the greatest evil on earth or the world's second savior. The boy grew to his teenage years as a out cast and was never accepted. He never understood the legend of the Destroyer or the Savior, so he went to find out for him-self…


	11. Chapter One

Chapter 1: Book 2

In the middle of the continent somewhere near the sight of the now crashed castle of the sky, was a village near the mountains where the castle lay still standing up. A boy was born on the same day the castle came falling to the ground; the boys name was Tirath Ramar.

In the village the child was seen as a curse or a descendent of the un-holy. For years his mother fought to keep her son safe and secure, as soldiers constantly came to slay the child in its sleep. The supposed father of the child grew into a vicious fighter and was feared among the soldiers as Venom. A few years later Venom, or Tiraths father went into a frenzy and started to kill every one in sight. Venom was over whelmed and later beheaded at the town center. The mother now had no guardian and was later slain her self. Before she died she told her 8 year old son about the legend and why he must hide in the woods for the mean time and come out once he reaches another ten years from then…

The boy ran as he saw the whole town burning his mother to the stake, he could no longer look. He went deep into the forest and with his father's sword dragging it along. He doubted he could actually defend him-self from wild animals but he managed to survive any way. He failed at a few attempts to make a house and later just built a small lean over tent. He learned how to hunt on his own and learned how to wield a sword which he trained with constantly. He later carved what he saw was a bow; he saw one just like it from his memory of the old town. He liked the bow better for its swiftness and easy to carry. He later hunted with a bow more often and became quite the marksman.

A few years later at the age of 16 he decided that he was old enough and well forgotten by now from his old village. He traveled in what he thought was the direction of the old village. He arrived at the gates and was seen as a very tall and hansom young man, with his bow on his back and his sword sheathed at his side he went into town with the guards on him with a close eye. He decided to go see the town centre and ask around about the old legend from where he could find more about it. Someone mentioned the library; another dared not mention it and another just gave him a dirty look. He decided to go to the library since it was the only real information he had gotten and arrived at a very tall and wide building with the sign "Library" at the door. He walked in and asked the clerk on where to find the information, and was pointed to the very back off the building. He constantly looked over every book recognizing every letter he could from the alphabet. When a young women walked up to him and asked "May I be of some assistance?" She startled Tirath and was quite stunned to see what she looked like. In front of him was a beautiful young woman about his age with long black hair and a long dress. He stuttered the words that came from his mouth. "W-well yes. I g-guess I need help with something." He thought about what to tell her and then decided he had better lie about his past. "I am foreign and not yet learned how to read exactly…" Tirath looked away, ashamed of himself for never being able to read or anything of the such. She responded un-expectedly, from what Tirath had in mind. "That's ok, just what are you looking for and I will help you find it." He just stared at her and blinked, he was used to people being afraid of him or wanting to just out right kill him, not show him kindness. "Well im looking for a legend that happened about 10 or 11 years ago." She kind of jumped with excitement and smiled "I know just the book, it was written by one of the adventurers that was in that legend, I believe he was an oracle." Tirath was surprised, he followed her as she walked toward a new book case and ran her finger across each book until she combed over the one she wanted and pulled it out. "Here it is, the oracle wrote it as the day of the savior and the destroyer. It happened exactly 16 years ago, a year after my birthday and was known to be the longest fight between two brothers that ended horrifically." Tirath didn't know what 'horrifically' meant but he guessed at the tone of her voice. He decided to tell her a little of the truth. "It happened on the day of my birthday and that is the reason I wanted to know." She responded "If you wanted to know about it, why didn't you just visit the site?" Tirath knew the site was somewhere around the village but didn't know where it was exactly. "Where is it?" She looked surprised and responded "How could you miss it? It's right over the hill over the side of the town." Something got Tirath before he decided to leave "What is your name and would you like to go to a park or something?" She looked surprised and thought about it for a moment. "My name is Alysia and I would be delighted."

Tirath spent three years at the town, going to school and learning at the library and falling in love more and more. The town went into war with another town. The years seemed short with Alysia around; he was now nineteen and she eighteen. He decided to finally discover his past. He went up to her and hugged her. "I guess I will finally leave to learn about that legend." Her only response was, "Why are you so interested in that legend?" "I'll tell you later."

Tirath traveled for a few days to get to the castle and came upon the large torn down gates. He walked in to see a short man wearing a blue coat and a yellow hat to the side. The man jumped the sight of the tall silver haired boy. "Who are you?" he said nearly shouting at him. Tirath stepped aside, "Am I not allowed here?"

The short man replied with a quick and sharp no. Tirath began to walk away with his head held down when the short man gasped at something. Tirath spun around to see what was wrong. One statue was glowing blue.

"What the heck is going on here?"

The statue spoke in deep echoed voice. "Vivi let the boy in…"

Tirath was shocked, not only was the statue speaking, it was asking for Tirath to come in. Vivi of course ran over to Tirath and now begged him to come inside. "I don't see what Zelgladis has in you, but if it's his command then you can come in, he has never really spoken before."

Tirath paused. He was stumped, "Who is Zelgladis and is it of some importance that he only talks to me?"

Vivi pulled him to the statue and said "I don't know but if he has something to tell you, he'll say it."

Tirath was kind of spooked when the statue slowly turned its head to gaze upon Tirath.

"Yes, he is mine."

Tirath stood puzzled "Excuse me, what do you mean 'mine'?"

"As in, you are my son."

"Son? That can't be true!"

"Your mother had the last name of Valor before she married correct?"

"My god, you really are my father aren't you?"

"Yes, after a few months I decided to leave your mother before she got seriously involved with my predicament. However she asked to leave her with something permanent, it was her idea to have a child."

Tirath was stunned, there was nothing he could really think of to say, yet it seemed too un-realistic and to farfetched to believe.

"You may go, after I do one thing to give my son a gift of power, but first a question. What will you do If your life is threatened?"

Tirath thought for a moment, "I would try to convince the person not to kill me?"

"Correct, I will lend you a slight power from me, be careful with it, it will train along with you, don't let it grow to powerful."

At that the statue turned back and the glowing faded and stopped. Tirath felt something inside him, and guessed it was that power. Vivi turned and was quite astounded. "You'd best not let him down, if you truly are the son of Zelgladis."

"Don't worry, I won't"


	12. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

It's short I know, but for a reason.

After traveling back to Tirath's home village he returned to find his whole village a blaze. Tirath stares bleakly upon the open landscape that was once his village and rushes down the hill and approaches the fiery rubble.

He looks around for survivors and finds no one. He started to walk down the village's town hall when he spotted two soldiers pushing a girl around. Tirath started running for the two soldiers with his sword in hand, enraged for his whole town, until he realized who the girl was. It was Alysia, the only girl that may have cared for him. He rushed in and instantly killed one of the men with a slice through the back. The other soldier was on guard now and attacked back. Tirath was no swordsman and was easily out done through lack of strength. The sword was knocked out of his hand and Tirath collapsed to the floor in fear. The soldier approached Tirath and raised his sword slowly attempting to be-head him, behind his back he pulled out and arrow and closed his eyes. He lunged forward at the last second stabbing the man in the chest with an arrow, while the man collapsed by his side.

Tirath stood up and walked over to Alysia who was shivering in fear.

"What's wrong? Don't worry about them, they are gone now. They won't bother you."

She shook her head and pointed behind Tirath. He slowly turned around, realizing he let down his guard. There stood a man about 3 feet taller and a sword pointed at Tirath's head. Tirath blinked and felt a sharp pain go across his left eye and felt the sight from his eye fade away. Tirath fell to the ground grasping his eye in pain. He looked up with his other eye and saw Alysia cut in half, clear down the center. Tirath collapsed again and began to weep; he looked up again and saw the man start to walk away. Why had he been spared? Why did he just leave him there to die? He didn't care right now, he felt like his insides were just torn away and thrown out into sea, where he would never find them. Already he missed the comfort of Alysia's words and the calming look on her face, but that disappeared quickly. Tirath was enraged, he stood up and grabbed his sword, still grasping his eye, and chased after the man. He caught up and lifted his sword and lunged forward to strike him in the back. The man spun around with his sword pointed out ward at his chest and impaled Tirath with it. He pulled out the sword with blood gushing around Tiraths stomach. He still stood up while the man continued to walk away, when he collapsed and blacked out.


End file.
